It's all in your head, Haruka
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: How will Haruka Nanami chose her partners when they are all gorgeous and talented? Find out how each potential partners convince Haruka to say yes to them.


**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. I just kept on tinkering with this idea. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. T_T**

**And as usual.. I do not own Uta no Prince-sama. I just borrowed them here. :D**

**oOoOoOo**

" Haruka."

Haruka blinked at the sound of someone calling her name. _Did I just fell asleep on class? _Mortified, she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up_. How embarrassing! The class would probably wonder why she fell asleep. _It was another thing to put more pressure on her finals before graduation; she do not have time to take any more gossip about her nocturnal activities. She does not have any more energy to deal with them.

" Haruka. Are you okay? " Otoya Ittoki is looking at her, concern written all over his face.

Haruka frowned slightly. _Where am I? I am not inside a classroom. _She could smell freshly-cut grass, chocolate and something flowery. This is not the typical smells you would associate with a classroom. Classrooms smell like lemon wood polish, chalk dust, inks, brand new notebooks and old textbooks.

Trying not to look bewildered, she delayed answering Ittoki-kun's question. Instead, she diverted her attention in her surroundings. She was sitting in a candle-light dinner for two, in the middle of a rose garden, lit up with small, blinking lights. The rose garden looked strangely familiar. The small round table in front of her was covered with an impeccable white table cloth. A bowl of white roses with sprigs of baby's breath seemed to twinkle with the candelabra's lighting the table. And in front of her, a slice of decadent chocolate cake topped fresh strawberries was waiting for her to taste.

" I, uh.." She stopped short when she glanced back at Ittoki-kun's face. He was wearing a crisp, emerald-green silk shirt that compliments his eyes. His hair was swept back, exposing his forehead. Ittoki-kun is cute, but tonight, he took the time and effort to look especially good. She had never seen him so handsome.

" I hope you are not catching a cold." Ittoki-kun stood up and took his brown jacket behind his seat and began to unfold it. " Here, " he quickly went around to the side of the table and draped the jacket behind her. Haruka, consciously look up at Ittoki-kun's face, her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. " Thank you."

She glanced down at her hands, which was twisting her skirt absent-mindedly. She was wearing a strapless lemon-yellow silk dress, with bunches of silk roses adorning her small waist. _Why was she dressed up like this? Is this a date?_

But no, she shifted on her seat as she waited for Ittoki-kun to sit down again, she could not recall ever accepting a formal date invitation from the young man. If she did, she would have agonized hours of preparation with her roommate and bestfriend, Tomo-chan.

" Ittoki-kun.." she said, " I don't remember how we got here."

Ittoki-kun is puzzled with her statement, then his eyes widen, and he threw his head back to let out a chuckle. " Oh, you are such a joker, Haruka", and he continued laughing.

_Since when had he started calling her Haruka? _" Umm, but you see, Ittoki-kun.."

" I thought we already agreed that you would call me Otoya? " he said, suddenly serious.

_We did? _" well.." she stammered. Her knees started shaking with nervousness. She shifted her foot to ease her nervousness, but instead, aimed a kick on one of the table's legs. The crystal goblet filled with sparkling water wobbled dangerously towards her.

Her right arm shot out to steady the goblet. At the same time, Ittoki-kun did same thing.

Their fingers met. She felt a jolt of electricity from his fingertips, and she quickly pulled back her hand. But as soon as Ittoki-kun managed to steady the goblet of water, he deftly snatched her retreating hand and held it.

His hand is so warm, and soft. Blushing, she tugged her hand gently to pry them loose from his hold, but he gripped her hand tighter. Her heart started to pound loudly. She was willing to bet he could hear it right now.

" Haruka, don't please.." his eyes were gently pleading. " I've waited so long to hold your hand" His thumb began to caress her palm, sending delicious sensations up to her arm.

" Ittoki-kun.." she started, her lips trembling. He is acting strange. What does he intend to get by setting up a romantic dinner for two? And why did she ever agree to this? She thought the school bans these kinds of activities while in the middle of their finals.

" Otoya, Haruka. Otoya." He placed her hand on his left cheek and closed his eyes, humming softly. " Your hands are soft and small. They fit on mine perfectly"

She knew he could feel her hand trembling. Her pulse escalating on a dangerous level. Whatever she is feeling now, it's making her both exhilarated and frightened. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies on her stomach.

Otoya's fingers began to gently massage her wrist. " the reason why I asked you out for dinner is because I have chosen you. " He stared at her with a serious expression.

_Is he referring about the graduation exam requirements_? Her eyes were wide with shock. Is he really asking her to make a decision now and be his partner for the finals?

_But_, the voice inside her head protested_, I am waiting for someone…_

_You fool_! Another voice interjected_, this is Otoya we are talking about. He's a good guy. Good-looking too. Have you forgotten how he have helped you during your entrance exams? _

" Haruka.." Otoya whispered. She felt his warm breath on her palm. It was like slowly being pulled into a spell.

And then, his soft lips touched her fingertips. Haruka stopped breathing_. This is so not happening!_

She suddenly stood up, unsure of what to do. Her pulse racing traitorously, face flushed, her amber eyes luminous with unspoken desire. She saw the goblet of water and grabbed it, for want of something to do. Anything to distract herself from this scene.

She took a big gulp and knew right away it was a big mistake. The sparkling water turned out to be wine. It's fruity, sweet and crisp taste made her senses reel. Her tolerance for alcohol is nil. Taking a step back, she blinked, amazed at the immediate effects of the alcohol. She gazed back at Otoya, who stood up, still gripping her hand and calling out her name, checking to see it she is alright.

_Sorry, Otoya. Looks like our date is coming to an abrupt end. _She was disappointed and glad at the same time. Disappointed because she could not convey to him that unfortunately, she could not make any decision to be his partner yet. Glad that at least, he treated her with much care.

And then she shut her eyes and felt her knees give way.

**oOoOoOo**

She was falling on her back. The sensation of feeling nothing but air behind her is liberating. She could hear the wind swishing all around her. How long will she fall? And if she ever hits the ground, is it the end for her? Is she going to die?

And then, she felt something soft behind her. She opened her eyes.

The dark sky was clear, cloudless and twinkling with the backdrop of stars. The constellations she had read about when she was a child, are all spread out in the night sky for her to see. She could see Orion's belt shining brighter than the rest. Lying on her back, with a warm soft blanket to cushion her, waking up to a breathtaking scene is an unbelievable experience. Her hands itched to write a melody to capture this moment.

" Ah, you're finally awake from your nap" A cheerful voice said. Bright green eyes through clear glasses blinked down at her. Looking like a bright-eyed, fluffy bunny.

_Shinomiya Natsuki_?

" Give her room to move, Natsuki" a slightly annoyed voice interrupted Haruka's thoughts. She turned to her left and saw Kurusu Shou lying beside her, spiky hair and all, his elbow propped casually to support his head. He was smiling blindingly at her. Like a Cheshire cat.

A Cheshire cat with light green scarf and white shirt. A fluffy bunny in a blue sweater. Shinomiya-kun and Kurusu-kun? Together? What the hell is going on?

Shinomiya-kun sat back to allow Haruka to sit up. " You were sleeping for a long time. We were afraid to wake you up. You look lovely while sleeping" He smiled gently, faint dimples showing on his cheeks. It was hard to believe that this young man has an alternate bad guy version of himself lurking beneath his fluffy personality.

_Right_… She frowned suspiciously. She was with Otoya-no.. Ittoki-kun just a few minutes ago_. Was it all a dream then?_ She remembered the chocolate cake in front of her, the rose garden and the twinkling lights. She remembered drinking the full glass of wine and being knocked out by the alcohol.

Glancing around, she saw that they were lying on top of a hill. She could see blinking city lights from a nearby town, surrounded by the darkness of tall trees. The hill is totally isolated. The sides were covered with daisies and tall grass. She could smell night jasmine in the air while the gentle breeze is cold against her cheeks.

The giant red and white picnic blanket was spread a few meters away from a large oak tree crowning the top of the hill. A large basket was half open at her feet, and beside it, a jug of juice. The remnants of a picnic can still be seen, as plates of ripe raspberries, berry pie and a basket of chicken legs sat idly on one corner of the blanket.

" Are we the only ones here?" Haruka asked, still looking around, expecting her other friends to show up_. Where's Tomo? Where is everyone?_

" Yup, we are the only ones here. The others cannot make it" Kurusu answered, moving a bit closer to her. He pulled a blade of grass from her hair and clamped it between his lips, and started chewing on it. " Ain't this view spectacular? I am totally inspired to create something after tonight"

" Of course. I can't wait to see it" she nodded in agreement. Maybe what happened between her and Ittoki-kun was really a dream. Some nap that was. It did something weird to her brain. She settled herself more comfortably on the blanket.

" Oh!" Haruka gasped as Shinomiya-kun suddenly shifted and laid his head on her lap. She blushed furiously. What an unusual thing for Shinomiya-kun to do.

" Lie back down, Haruka. You will miss out the meteor showers" Shinomiya-kun instructed. He grinned up at her, his bright green eyes looking even greener with his light blue thin sweater. His eyeglasses glinted faintly.

Kurusu-kun tugged her left arm and pulled her back in a lying position. " It's easier to stargaze lying, Haruka"

There they go again. When did they two started calling her Haruka?

Nevertheless, she kept quiet and lied down again, letting her head rest on the soft blanket. It really is relaxing to stay outdoors like this. All her worries about choosing who will be her partner seemed to have melted away. It is nice to get away from all the confusion going on. Maybe a few hours of relaxing, she could come up with a decision soon.

She felt a finger brush against her jawline. She froze and looked down. Shinomiya-kun was looking at her intently. " You have such soft skin, Haruka. It makes me think of peaches and cream."

"Umm.. Thank you, Shinomiya-kun" she swallowed_. Dear heart, don't go racing again_. She gave a shiver of pleasure when a finger started twirling at her hair. She turned to her left again and found herself staring into Kurusu's aqua eyes. His face closer to hers than she would have liked.

She was hypnotized by the intensity of Kurusu's gaze. " Your skin may resemble peaches and cream, but up close, you smell sweeter . I wonder.." he touched an index finger her half-open mouth, " will your lips taste even better than the peaches and cream, like what Natsuki has implied?"

Despite her warnings, her heart started to beat frantically. Her pulse started to race again. The delicious sensations disturbing her peace of mind.

Large, warm hands cupped her face, and she turned to her right, saw Shinomiya-kun's face, inches from hers. His glasses are now missing. The unmistakable glint from his green eyes is sending shivers down her spine. " Who would you like to trespass your sweet lips first? Me or Shou? Take your pick, Haruka. " he said huskily_. The bad guy is talking, Haruka. Don't ever fall for his sweet words. They're laced with poison. _

She was still staring at Shinomiya-kun's face, when she felt strong arms encircle her tiny waist. Through the thin cotton shirt she was wearing, she felt Kurusu-kun's warmness emanating from his hands.

" Say yes to me, Haruka" Kurusu's warm breath tingled her ears. " You won't regret it. You are made for me"

Haruka was getting dizzy with excitement. Kurusu-kun or Shinomiya? The cat or the bunny? Who should she choose? She felt another pair of hands, smoothing her hips, gently gripping her with his strong hands.

_Shinomiya or Kurusu? Kurusu or Shinomiya? Oh, why do these guys keep on chasing me like I'm some kind of a exotic fruit they have not eaten? They have their pick of partners. I'm just plain old Haruka._

There was only silence, the dark night sky and the smell of night jasmine, as two pairs of hands gently tugged at her thin clothes. Two pairs of hands softly caressing her skin. Two pairs of hands coaxing her to surrender, it feels like she is drowning with the waves of pleasure they are bestowing on her.

Haruka gave a soft moan and closed her eyes.

**oOoOoOo**

A kiss at the nape. It was a soft butterfly kiss, gentle and sweet, the promise of more to come. Someone lifting her hair up, combing them through long fingers, pulling the strands in a hypnotic pace. Slowly massaging the back of her head. _Like a stroking a cat's fur._

Haruka gave a sigh and snuggled closer. The soft wool rubbing her cheek. _Do that again, please. I want it._

She heard a soft laugh. Did she mumble out loud?

She opened her eyes and found herself leaving heavily against a strong arm and shoulder. The same shoulder and arm supporting her at the waist. She glanced down and saw she was wearing a short black, lacy dress with frills. Her white skin peeking through the tight, delicate fabric, like a moon peeking from the clouds. Strands of dusky pearls hung from her neck, heavy and cold to touch. Her bare legs dangling from the piano bench, and her feet clad in some kind of strappy sandals studded with sparkling diamonds.

" Is my playing boring you?" the rich voice of Hirijikawa Masato whispered at her nape. He continued to hum along with the gentle piano playing, his breath tracing a path down between her shoulder blades.

She suddenly sat up, her face red. " Ma-masato, I mean Hirijikawa-kun!" She looked around and found herself inside a paneled room with alcove lightings. She could hear faint laughter and talking from the dimly-lit corners of the room.

They were sitting in front of an elegant dove-grey piano which was situated in the center of the room. An intricate crystal chandelier hung above their heads, the faint lights enhancing the mood inside the large room. Tall waiters, wearing impeccable black velvet uniforms, roamed around, distributing tall, thin glasses of wine and champagne and mother of pearl spoons filled with pearly caviar. The chattering people around them were wearing black ties and coats, the women wearing black satin dresses. No one paid any attention to them.

" Haruka, it makes me jealous when your attention wanders." Hirijikawa-kun continued to bestow butterfly kisses at her nape.

" S-stop!" she hissed. " People are looking." She felt her face getting hot. " What will they say?"

" Who? They?" Hirijikawa caressed her waist, tugging at the see-through lace. He began to stroke the side of her ribcage, as if testing a finely-tuned instrument. " They won't mind us. I own this restaurant, after all". He nodded at one of the waiters, and the light from the chandeliers grew dimmer.

" But_.." Okay, this is getting really weird. First Ittoki-kun. Followed by Shinomiya-kun and Kurusu-kun. Who else is missing from this picture? _

The thought of Jinguji-senpai and Ichinose-senpai seeing her this way stopped her from giving out a soft moan, when Hirijikawa-kun gently bit the skin on her shoulder_. I swear, when I wake up from this dream, I am going to throw their applications away. Darn it_! She threw back her head and gave in to Hirijikawa's gentle assault. At the back of her mind, she could hear the keys of the piano making seductive music.

Who knew behind those cold icy blue eyes, Hirijikawa-kun is actually a hot-blooded young man? It was so unlike of him to show emotions in public, let alone show displays of attraction to a young woman.

Her chest heaved, as she clamped her teeth together_. Idiot! Pull yourself together! Find out what is happening_! Her mind screamed.

But her body just would not listen. Through her half-closed eyes, she saw that the restaurant patrons really gave no attention to them. They continued to talk, laugh, drink and eat their way through the courses of finger foods brought to them by the gliding waiters. It was as if they were invisible to them. If this is real life, they would be staring at them for this blatant show of seduction.

_Oh, dear heaven_. Haruka shivered with intense pleasure, gripping the corners of the piano stool with one free hand, her lacquered nails scratching the soft seat covers, as Hirijikawa nibbled her earlobe. Her heart is beating so fast, it might as well have joined a racing competition.

" Does this mean it is a yes, Haruka?" Hirijikawa asked. He continued to nibble his way across her jawline. Sharp teeth gently grazing on her skin.

She could not answer. Say yes to a partnership with the surprisingly mysterious Hirijikawa? How could she give a reply if he is not letting her speak? Haruka closed her eyes and felt herself falling again into the abyss.

**oOoOoOo**

Her body was suddenly plunged into warm waters. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. Her Hair waving gently, arms suspended in shock. Kicking her feet, she launched herself above, breaking out of the surface and gulping for air.

_This is really bizarre. _She thought, wiping the water from her eyes and blinking at the soft glow of light surrounding the banks of the pool. She let her feet touch the bottom and stood up, the water barely covering her chest. The surface was filled with thousands of crimson rose petals and floating candles inside splash proof candle holders. She could hear soft classical music being played. The twinkling night sky adding to the romantic mood.

She could smell roses and heavy perfume. She stood still, trying to get her bearings. _What the_… She saw that she was completely naked_. Gosh darn it. This had better be not real. _She felt vulnerable in her naked state. If something happens, how will her dignity survive if she needs to run for her life, bare bottom exposed for all to see?

But the water, the rose petals. The heat from the lighted candles. This could be a dream, but it look and felt real.

_No_.. Haruka thought_.. This is all a dream. When I wake up, I'm going to write a funny song about this one. About how a girl named Haruka ate too much pudding at dinner and had nightmares about her potential partners. _

_More like delicious nightmares_, a voice mockingly replied_, you'll see. There is more to come._

As soon as the voice had finished talking, she heard a splash behind her. She almost let out a groan when she saw who was in the pool with her. _I don't think my body can keep up with my pulses all going haywire._

Jinguji Ren. A _naked_ Jinguji Ren.

He was all lean muscles, toned to perfection by what look like hours spent at the gym. His long honey-blond hair, sparkling with drops of water. His violet eyes glinting with a wolfish gleam.

_Oh no…._she groaned inwardly. Of all people to show up. Not Jinguji Ren. His hordes of female followers would kill her if they see this disturbing scene.

Before she knew it, he was already upon her, towering her small stature with his impressive height. She had to look up to meet his eyes. Involuntarily, her hands began to scoop the rose petals floating on the water between them. Pressing the petals against her self, she tried to cover as much of her skin. To her chagrin, she felt goosebumps on her arms. The sight of Jinguji's beautiful face making her painfully aware of the tightening of her nipples.

_Don't loose your cool, Haruka. A wolf is about to devour you alive. _She took a step back and felt the pool's edge behind her back. If Jinguji-kun becomes distracted long enough for her to make her escape in the surrounding bushes, she would devote the rest of her life writing songs of gratitude for the higher being above.

"Well, little lamb. I trust that you find this setting appropriate for our little tryst." Jinguji-kun wasted no time and enclosed the small space between them.

_Tryst? What a deplorable word to use. I would have accepted if he used rendezvous. Or meeting has a nicer ring to it. I am not here to be ravished by you._

"uh.. Jinguji-kun..What a surprise to see you here..Isn't this the ladies' bath?" _What a lame excuse.._

He gave a rich laugh. It send shivers down her spine.

" This is not the ladies' bath." he chuckled, bending a bit closer to her. He propped his arms at the pools edge on both sides of her, effectively trapping her, preventing any chances of escaping. " this is my pool. You gave me your consent to do my utmost to convince you."

She swallowed. "Really?" she said weakly_. Don't tell me he's going way overboard to prove he is a good partner for the finals. This is by far, the most elaborate and ridiculous set-up I had ever been to_. And that is saying something, considering all the situations she had been into: Ittoki-kun's tame candlelight dinner, to Shinomiya-kun and Kurusu-kun's stargazing double date and Hirijikawa-kun's seductive manipulation of her.

His shoulders shook with laughter. " Ahh, my dear Haruka. You amuse me so. You are the most fascinating woman I have ever met. And believe me, I met a lot of women before you." He leaned in closer, his face a mere whisper away. His violet eyes are dark with wanting and desire. Jinguji-kun is scary when he is serious with his women.

" Umm.." she continued to pile the rose petals to herself_. Darn it! Whoever pushed her to the pool naked better be saying their last prayers. I'm going to scream their ears off! _It was rare for her to get frustrated and angry at the same time. But someone's head is about to roll off if she ever gets out of this mess.

She jumped when she felt a long-fingered hand encircle her waist underneath the water and rose petals. "Don't!" she pleaded.

" Haruka…" Jinguji-kun whispered, bent his head and began to trail kisses on her neck and shoulder. Hot kisses that seemed to melt her like ice cream sitting under the sun.

She caught hold of his strong shoulders when she felt her knees weakening. She can't afford to lose concentration now! Their bodies are almost touching. She gave a stifled moan. _Heavens! _She leaned heavily against the hard edge of the pool, feeling his mouth roaming slowly downwards. He began to peel off the petals from her skin. The water lapping at them feels good.

He pulled himself up from kissing her chest. He cupped her face and looked down at her_. You're mine now, right_? His eyes asked for confirmation.

Haruka closed her eyes, and let herself slide down towards the water, taking him with her.

**oOoOoOo**

The water's embrace can do wonders to your soul. Plunging deep into it erases all your stress and persuades you to leave your worries behind. Pulling Jinguji-kun down, Haruka wonder's if she is doing the right thing. Being forced to make a decision in a compromising environment is not good, but she has no choice.

If she can't be with the person she is waiting for, maybe its for the best that she choose Jinguji-kun. All her friends are amazing and talented. She cannot compare their skills with one another and choose the best among them. For her there is only one best singer. But she cannot have him. Therefore….

She felt cool hands touch her cheek.

Then something soft pressing upon her lips. They were warm and tasted sweet. Like honey and cherries. Jinguji-kun kissing her with such intensity. She felt tears come well up to her eyes. She was saving her lips for someone special.

For some reason, the blue-green eyes of Ichinose Tokiya-kun flashed in her mind. Would he mind if someone else got to her lips first?

" Haruka.."

She sighed sadly. _Too late..Too, too late._

She pulled her hand, wanting the kiss to deepen despite it all. It felt like she was betraying herself for feeling this way.

" Haruka..am I hurting you?"

She opened her eyes and saw Ichinose Tokiya's face staring down at her. The same Ichinose Tokiya that haunted her dreams. Her eyes widened. _Now, this is definitely not for real._

" Tell me, am I hurting you?", he repeated, " I thought you fainted or something."

" I did?" She struggled to sit up. She saw she was holding Ichinose's silk necktie like a lifeline. He was wearing his uniform. She looked down and saw she was also wearing her uniform too. Not naked. She blinked. They were both wearing clothes.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was a dream after all. A really disturbingly bizarre dream. One that should never ever be told to someone else other than her friend, Tomo-chan. This is what stress can do to you.

She glanced a round and saw that they were both half-lying comfortably on the soft grass, near the banks of Gakuen Saotome's lake. The moon was shining bright tonight. The roses intertwining the pavilion's white columns were blooming majestically. The scene reminded her of her dream she had back then at their headmaster's private island.

Overall the school gardens are quiet, but if she strained her ears, she could hear faint music of the school's students, practicing on their chosen instruments. They are all counting down the months until their much-awaited finals. Which brings her to the most important question: what is she doing playing hooky with Ichinose-kun of all people.

" Haruka, " his smile is serene and gentle. It instantly put her at ease. " I want you to know that I submitted your name on my application form."

" You did?" No way, he would do that. She had been hoping to ask him herself, but all these weeks she has been agonizing on when is the right time to ask his permission. The three week deadline is fast approaching.

" I did, " he cupped her face, studying her, memorizing her expression, " I've known about the conditions of the finals for quite some time before it was announced, and I was set upon asking you myself. For a short period of time, you have proven to the others what you are capable of."

" that was nothing, " she stammered, embarrassed by the intensity of his stare. She averted her eyes from his face. " I enjoy making music, I have wished for nothing more to do with my life, except bring joy to other people. To let them taste what I feel when I hear good music."

She sneaked a look at him. He was still looking at her.

" that's what I like about you, Haruka" he said, " your intentions are sincere. You want nothing more but show to the world but your passion in doing something you love to do. That is why…" he stopped.

_That's why.. What_? She opened her mouth to tell him to go on, but he suddenly dipped his head to hers until their lips met.

His kiss. The soft lips gliding smoothly across hers. Coaxing her. Gently conquering her mind. It was his kiss that she felt earlier. Her first kiss that she had been saving just for him_. What a relief_, she thought, it really was him in the first place. Her heart started beating loudly again. And this time, she hope it's the last time for this night. There is nothing more perfect than having your heart beat like this for the right person.

This is how my first kiss should be. It was worth the wait. She sighed blissfully. She wrapped her arms around Ichinose-kun's broad shoulders. It somehow felt right. To be with him. As for the matter of being his partner. There was no question about it. She knew what her answer would be.

" I love you.." Ichinose-kun whispered. " No matter what the rules are specified in this school. I could not help but fall for you."

_Shining Saotome will explode when he finds out, _the voice in her head said, _that you broke the rules._

_You will both be expelled, _another voice said.

No!

They are right, Haruka. Are you going to let his dream go to waste?

No! She moaned inwardly. These rules. Why where they created in the first place. She won't allow it…

She felt their kiss deepen. Let me savor this for as long as I could. We will think of something tomorrow.

Tomorrow.. Tomorrow, then.

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka gave a startled jump when her friend, Tomo-chan dumped her books on the table between them. Classes are already over for the day, and Tsukimiya-sensei piled a ton of assignments for them to finish over the weekend. They were sitting at the student center, where most students would hang-out, do their homework, play their instruments and make plans for the weekend.

Tomo-chan flipped her red hair and sat down on the chair opposite hair. " You look tired. You should be celebrating. Today is Friday, you know?" She began to rummage through her bookbag for a barrette.

" I am well aware of that." Haruka dipped her head again to catch her nap. " I just want some peace and quiet. I can't believe I overslept this morning." she groaned, cringing at the memory of Tsukimiya-sensei calling out to her to volunteer to interpret an upperclassman's composition as soon as she walked in the classroom last.

" Hmmm.. You must be having some kind of delicious dream." Tomo-chan began to apply lip gloss before running a brush through her hair. She saw Haruka's face glow bright-red. _Oh-ho! Bingo! Someone got lucky last night._

" Uh, I think what I have is a cross between a dream and a nightmare." Haruka said, head still resting on the table, but her eyes fixed on her friend's face.

Tomo-chan chuckled. " a dream-mare? Seriously, you were tossing in your sleep and moaning so loudly, I was afraid half the female students in our floor probably woke up from their sleep"

" Oh, no. don't remind me" Haruka groaned. Face still tomato-red. All these young men disturbing her dreams with remarkable frequency. She had better make up her mind on who she will choose to be her partner, or else the next time she have those "dream-mares" again, she might lose her control and wake the whole dormitory up.

" So, you made up your mind yet?" Tomo-chan asked. She closed her compact mirror with a sharp _snap _and leaned in. " Who are you choosing? All your applicants are dreamy. I'm almost jealous"

" I can't make up my mind yet." she said and sat back straight. " they are all so talented-"

" and handsome, and smart and rich and mysterious and fun." Tomo continued. " Great. Just great. You are making a lot of enemies just by delaying your answer. Let the other girls have their chance with their dream prince" she wagged her finger accusingly.

" It's not my fault they insisted on putting my name on the application form" she sighed, then noticed her friend's stilled expression. " Tomo-chan…what's wrong?" she waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

" Nothing.." she blinked.. Then added, " Except, I think you should know that your potential partners are coming to our table." she gave a wink.

" What?" Haruka jumped. She began to gather her books, bag and sweater. " Are you sure? How much time do I have until they get here?"

" they will be here in about... 30 seconds" Tomo-chan grinned.

" Ohh!" Haruka shoved her books inside her bag. Then she dashed out of her friend's sight. " I'll see you in our room. I owe you big time!" and then she was gone in a whirl.

As soon as the group of young men approached her table, Tomo-chan smiled brightly at them. " Sorry, you just missed her by mere seconds."

Hirijikawa raised his eyebrows, " That's because women should run for their lives when a womanizer like Ren is within their peripheral vision. No sane woman should be allowed near him "

" Ha! You could give me a run for my money with the gimmicks you have displayed to dear Haruka last night" Ren shot back, running a hand through his hair. " You pulled all the stops in your stunt."

" Tsk", Tomo-chan patted the empty seats beside her. " I wonder what you guys did to her last night. She was groaning and mumbling incoherent words when you took her back to the room."

" It was all Jinguji's fault. " Shinomiya Natsuki piped up, slumping into a seat beside her. " frightened our Haruka with a poolside seduction. Who allowed him to get into the pool butt-naked?"

" That's cheating! " Ittoki Otoya said. He sat opposite Tomo-chan and began fiddling with his fedora hat. " Ren and Masato used dirty tricks on Haruka to get her to say yes on the partnership. It's supposed to be a clean fair competition between all of us"

Tomo-chan laughed at their bickering. " No wonder Haruka-chan has big bags under her eyes! You frightened her with all your underhand tactics!" She tilted her head, " so no one has won her over yet, I presume?"

The all shook their heads. Kurusu frowned, " I almost had her.." he mumbled sheepishly.

Ichinose Tokiya, who was talking on the phone all throughout the banter snapped his mobile phone shut. " this time, a winner shall be proclaimed."

They all look up at him, eyebrows raised. Ichinose smiled smugly.

" And why is that?" Tomo-chan placed a finger on her chin.

" I just got word that the headmaster, Shining Saotome shall be out of town for two days next week." He smiled triumphantly.

They all started talking at once that their fellow students mingling within their vicinity stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them. It was a highly unusual scene to see all the top students sitting in one place.

" No fair! Someone should set the rules and disqualify Ren from competing!" Hirijikawa said.

" No touching! No underhand tricks!" Ittoki banged his fist on the table.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Tomo-chan held out her hands. The group suddenly became quiet. And turned to her to listen what she has to say.

" I'll set the final rules. No cheating!" Tomo-chan said. " I'll even extend the time limit. Half-hour for each guy. Not buts!" she wagged her finger at Shinomiya-kun. " Agreed?"

" Hai!" They all nodded.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: sorry for the lame ending.. This is a one-shot attempt. I intended this one as a romance/comedy thing, unfortunately, I suck at comedy scenes.. hence the lame ending..any suggestions to help me? :D Pls post your violent reactions on the review page...**


End file.
